Lbre en tout sens
by E8My
Summary: Bella est issu d'une famille richisime et si elle plaquait tout pour la rue


_All or Nothing theory of a deadman_

_6 septembre 2010 via New York_

_J'ai débuter mes études universitaire aujourd'hui dans l'université très réputéde colombia._

_Je m'appelle Isabella Swan j'ai 18 ans et c'est la première fois j'écris dans un journal._

_J'en avait envie, et puis Alice ma dit que sa pourrait me faire du bien d'écrire tout ce qui me passe par la tête._

_Mes parents Renée et Charlie Swan m'ont inscrit moi et ma sœur Tanya à cette université,_

_ca n'aurait pas pu être pire . Tanya est l' opposer de moi la perfection née elle est belle_

_le genre de grande blonde qui fais saliver chaque gars , elle est aussi très intelligente ..._

_Je ne dit pas que je le suis pas mais moi et l'école sa fait deux si j'ai pu être accepter,c'est la faute de mes parents qui voulait absolument que j'y aille Bien sur ils ne m'ont pas dit la raison_

_pour laquelle ils l'avaient fait ... Ils ne voulaient simplement pas me voir tout les jours car avouons le , ils me hais mais je dois absolument aller les voir chaque fin de semaine en faite c'était plus à tanya qu'ils parlaient_

_lorsqu'ils nous en ont parler_

_mais puisque j'étais là ... changeons de sujet. Je partage ma chambre avec Alice Massen et je l'adore elle fait ressortir_

_mon coté excentrique et surtout_

Je lâcha Tout à coup mon crayon Alice venait de rentrer dans notre chambre. Je rangea mon journal dans mon tiroir et la regarda en souriant. Elle avait apporter deux cappuccino au lait Avec supplément de crème fouetter.

_«Bella voila __ton__ cappuccino comme tu l'aimes_ »me dit elle en me le donnant «_Alice tu m'impressionne sa ne fait quequelques heures qu'on se connai»_

je lui dit cela en trempant mon doigt dans la crème et le rapportant dans ma bouche

je lui sourit les cappuccinos me mette dans une bonne humeur affolante . «_Bah il faut bien On a un exposer ce vendredi»_

Je soupira moi et Alice nous étions mis en équipe et ils fallait résumer l'autre en 15 étapes tout cela dans le but de nous connaître putain de prof je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde ait connaissance de ma vie.

_«Savoir que j'aime les cappuccinos ne me définit pas vraiment_ »plaisantai-je« _Tu vas bien voir»_

me dit elle

Alice et moi étions devenu amies instantanément heureusement elle n'était

pas comme toute les salopes qu'ils y avaient ici, des filles comme tanya quoi !

_«Je fait faire un tour Alice d'accord ?»_

_«Ouais je t'aurait bien accompagné mais .._.»

_«Tu veut parler au ptit blond_ la coupai-je en souriant

_«Jasper_ »grogna t-elle

_«Mouais c'est sa petit blond , bon j'y vai_s »sur ce je sortit de la chambre

Ce gars était un enfoiré mais bon elle L'aimait même si elle le connaissait à peine , elle avait réussi à avoir

son adresse e-mail j'avoue qu'il avait une belle gueule blond yeux bleu... enfin je croit je ne passe

pas mon temps à le regarder , ce qui me dérangeait c'était son visage d'ange alors qu'il en était le contraire.

C'est justement pourquoi mon frère était devenu son ami ils sont tous pareil.

_«Bella_ »me cria une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnu

je me retournait pour faire face à la pire personne au monde Tanya elle me regarda du haut de son

mètre 80 j'avais l'air d'une naine à coter d'elle , surtout quelle mesurait 10 cm de plus avec les

talons qu'elle portait.

_«Quesque tu me veut_ »lui lan_çai-je froidement_

Je la haïssait tellement qu'en ce moment je prendrait bien la manette dans le film clic

vous avez vu clic ?non ? vous manquez quelque chose enfin bref je la mettrait en pause et comme ca je pourrais l'humilier.

je ne sais pas comment j'ai trop d'idée voici mon top 3.

1- Peut-être le coup classique de descendre ses pantalons ( je c'est je c'est pas original, mais c'est toujours drôle non ?)

2- La maquiller de travers aahahah ce serait la pire chose pour elle à coup sur.

3- Besoin d'idée finalement.

___«_Bella tu m'écoutes je te disais que ....»

_«Non» _lui lan_çai-je méchamment_

puis je partie non mais elle se prenait pour qui il n'était pas question que je lui parle

le pire dans tout sa c'est que je n'avait pas toujours été comme ca rebelle ? , Méchante

c'est comme ca qu'on m'avait décrite depuis qu' Emmet était Partit je n'était plus la même

avant j'étais carrément à lécher le cul à tanya je le regrette tellement , je l'admirait

elle était belle et moi je n'était absolument rien, en faite j'ai un peu menti sa c'est passé un peu

avant qu'il parte moi et Em nous étions inséparable jusqu'au jours ou lui aussi il se mette à être

le lèche cul à tanya.. Il la trouvait si cool comparément à moi il l'invitait à toute les fêtes

et moi rien nada jamais c'est petit à petit que je suis renfermer sur moi même...

Flash back

_«BELLA BON SANG PARLE MOI_ »me cria Emmet

sa faisait plus d'une semaine que je restait cloitré dans ma chambre à ne parler à personne

et alors qu'es que sa pouvait faire ils se foutaient tous complètement de moi. Je ne lui répondrait pas

je ferma mes yeux les larmes m'envahirent.

_«BELLA! arête de faire le bébé putain_ »me cria t-il encore plus fort

Et la j'explosa tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis plus de 6 mois

je n'en pouvait plus.

_«VA T-EN DÉGAGE JE PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR VA RETROUVER TANYA TA SOEUR ADORER_

_ET FOU MOI LA PAIX OK_ »éclatai-je entre deux sanglot

je voulait qu'il dégage car à partir de cet instant je n'avait plus de frère et depuis longtemps

je n'avait pas de père de mère ou de sœur ….Famille de merde.

il se mit à rire un rire méchant qui me fit trembler de tout mon corp mon frère était un ignorant mais il n'avait jamais été méchant volontairement.

mais là il me surprit encore une fois.

_«Nom de dieu, tu pourrait te regarder un peu »me dit -il «pas plus tard qu'il y a 6 mois tu l'admirait_ ...» je ne lui

laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.

_«Oui mais la différence c'est que j'ai arrêter »_soufflai-je

_«Seulement parce qu'on te laissait de côté sinon tu aurait continuer_ »me dit-il méchamment

_«NON , seulement Parce que TU ma laisser de coter elle je m'en contre fou elle là toujours fai_t»

il me regarda le regard perdu de toute sa vie c'était la première fois qu'il me laissait de côté

est ce qu'il s'en rendrait compte ? de toute façon il était trop tard.

il continuait à fixer le sol.

alors que mes larmes continuaient à couler.

j'en ait marre de tout sa je ne suis qu'une putain d'idiote.

Je ne veut plus avoir confiance en personne.

Je me sens complètement perdu

J'ai toujours voulu Tout ou rien mais sa ne marche pas comme ca.

Je reprit la parole entre deux sanglot «_Sort maintenant je ne veut plus jamais te revoir»_

Il ne me répondit même pas il partit fit c'est bagage .

Je ne le revit plus , ca fait 3 ans maintenant

Fin du flash back.

Tout ca avait été de ma faute ,

j'avais été une putain d'égoïste qui n'avait pensé qu'a moi,

ma sœur et mes parents me maudissait

me rappelant tout les jours que tout ca était de ma faute

et puis maintenant je m'en contre fou , je suis heureuse enfin je croit

je me dit tout les jours que sa na pas été seulement de ma faute.

La semaine passa en un éclair et je redoutait la fin de semaine qui allait arriver avec mes parents

et ma sœur. Nous sommes vendredi moi et Alice allons nous présenter en 15 point devant cette

classe dans a peu près 5 minutes je hais les oraux même si je ne suis pas particulièrement réserver

avoir autant d'attention me fit peur tout d'un coup

_«Ça va aller Belly»_ me rassura Alice« _je te connait par cœur»_ me sourit-elle.

_«Sa fait seulement une semaine qu'on se connait n'oublie pas»_

_«Pfffff arrête je sais que je te connait_ »conclu t-elle.

Le professeur prit la parole _«__Isabella Swan et Alice Brandon vous commencez»_

Je descendit les escaliers jusqu'à arriver devant la classe où tout le monde nous regardait

_«Bon voilà vous allez procéder à tour de rôle nommez un point chacun votre tour_

_nous allons apprendre à nous connaître ce sera amusant»_ nous dit-il en retournant s'asseoir

à son bureau.

on dirait la maternel

bon sang.

___«_Je commence »sourit Alice en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

_____«_Son prénom entier c'est Isabella marie Swan»

_«Et elle»_ figent en la pointant _c'est ______«_Alice Massen»

_«Elle préfèrent qu'on l'appelle Bella , en faite seulement si elle vous aime bien»_

à ce moment mike devint vers et toute la classe se mit à rire.

comprenez pourquoi il m'aimait

et bien je lui ait fait comprendre devant tout le secondaire que nous ne serions jamais

ensemble, je n'avait pas été délicate lui lançant mon cupcake

en pleine figure et lui donnant un bon coup de pied la où sa fait mal.

et maintenant il était à la fac avec moi et le trois quart des élèves qui étaient à mon

ancienne école avait suivi.

Je le reprenait à chaque fois qu'il m'appelait bella car pour lui c'est isabella

c'était la même chose pour mes parents ainsi que Tanya...

dieu que je déteste cet exercice.

_«Alice est une fashion victim et elle aura toujours quelque chose à dire_

_sur votre look_ »je la regarda et lui sourit sourire qu'elle me renvoya.

_«Bella Ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut faire de sa vie néanmoins elle aime chante_r»

je la regarda complètement bouche bée.

comment savait-elle sa.

personne ne savait que j'aimais chanter.

je baissa là tête quelques seconde puis répondit au tac à tac

_«Alice à un pouvoir inhumain pour deviner les choses»_

_«Bella mesure 1 mètre 63_ »dit elle en s'assoyant sur le coin du bureau du professeur.

C'est pour sa qu'elle m'avait mesurer

elle m'avait dit être curieuse de savoir la différence de grandeur entre elle et moi.

bien sur.

_«Alice ne doit pas mesurer plus d'un mètre 55» _je la regarda pour être sur qu'elle ne serait pas vexer

si elle l'était, elle n'en fit rien.

_«Bella déteste les sandwichs à la crème glacé sa lui donne la nausée»_

Vrai.

_«Si Alice serait une phrase»_ commencé-je «elle serait surement `` _On n'a qu'une vie_

_alors autant en profiter »_

la première fois que j'ai lue cette phrase c'était sur une pancarte , mercredi passé

c'est tout de suite à Alice que j'ai pensée.

_«Son passé l'a endurci comme jamais»_ dit elle en me regardant.

_«Alice est une boule d'énergie tout simplement» _

le cours continua ainsi

dans les 9 dernier point qu'il restait Alice avait dit que

1. Que j'étais gourmande _tu peut pas t'empêcher de manger tu le sais,_ tais toi

2. Que je détestait l'école .

je suis une bombe à retardement...

4. Que j'avais déjà couru à poil en pleine rue ( humm c'était un défi OK têtue comme je suis )

5. Que j'avais déjà perdu tout mon argent dans un casino et que je ne voulait plus m'en approcher.

6. Que j'avais un tatouage écrit Libre en tout sens **ahahahah j'adore mon tatouage**

7. Bien sur que dessous mes airs de rebelle j'étais douce comme un agneau...

Que j'ai déjà été dépendante à la cigarette

Et que j'ai un chat qui s'appelait sacha.

Je ne vous en avait pas parler mes j'ai amené mon chat ici.

Jaime mon chat. T_u es dingue bella_ eummm pas du tout OK _ouais ouais cause toujours._

...

Alice avait eu droit à ma permission et bien sur pour les trucs personnelle.

J'étais sur qu'elle avait fouiller dans mon journal.

j'avais aussi fini de décrire Alice avec des trucs mes pas personnelle.

je ne connaissait rien de personnelle a propos d'elle

appart qu'elle flashait sur ptit blond.

Je sortit du cours marchant dans le couloir.

lorsque quelqu'un me balança solidement dans les casier.

Je me retrouva par terre

et me releva aussitôt prête à me battre avec ses enfoirés.

lorsque je vit Tanya et ses petites amies.

au non non non je ne devait rien faire.

je pourrait me faire expulser du pays par mes parents seulement pour avoir fait sa , ou même pour y avoir penser.

elles me regarda en riant me citant qu'une seule phrase.

_«Bienvenue à Colombia Salope»_

cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos .

tout ce que je pu faire à cet instant c'est de retourner à ma chambre et faire mes bagages pour la fin de semaine.

Bordel de merde.

alors que je passa la porte de ma chambre

je fit un petit sourire à Alice

puis j'entama la conversation «_alors tu fais quoi ce weekend»_

_«J'en sais rien peut-être aller voir mon frère il va pas bien ces temps -ci»_

_«oh_ »dis-je «_désoler»_

_«sa te dirait de venir_ »me sourit-elle .

j'aimerais lui dire oui ,tout sauf être avec eux.

_«Désoler mes affreux parents insiste pour que je vienne»_ soupirai-je lasse

Je savait qu'elle aurait aimer. que le lui en dise plus,Mais je ne pouvait pas.

Et elle le comprit.

_«Bon je dois y aller, à lundi Alice»_

_«Ouais bon weekend»_

sur ce je sortit avec mon sac sur le dos.

J'avais emporter tout mes vêtements ici.

du coup je trimbalait tout.

je mis mon sac dans mon camionnette lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner.

je regarda l'afficheur Appel inconnu.

je répondit.

_«Ooui Allo»_

Aucune réponse.

je tenta encore une réponse .

_«Allo_ »fis-je plus insistante cette fois.

_«Salut»_ me dit une voix masculine.

Cette voix elle me disait quelque chose non sa devait être un mauvais numéro.

_«Désoler monsieur vous vous êtes tromp..._. »il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir.

_«Non bella je ne me suis pas tromper de numéro»_

sa voix j'étais presque sur ... impossible.

_«Emmet »_soufflais-je incertaine.

**J'espere que vous avec aimer ce premier chapitre je suis débutante donc :) mais bon je veut des review**

**savoir si vous aimez ce qu'il y a amiliorer oh petite question comme ca comment on fait les guillemet j'ai fait du copie coller partout**

**et ces long XD donc je vous dit au prochian chapitre**

**Émilie xoxo**


End file.
